


Baciare Sherlock Holmes in un orto (ed essere felici)

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Old Married Couple, Retirement, Retirement!lock, Romance, Shy Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: E in un’assolata tarda mattina di luglio, John Watson capì di essere stato assurdamente fortunato...





	

_[Sicilianne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAOYkuplUuQ) _

 

E in un’assolata mattina di luglio, John Watson capì di essere stato incredibilmente fortunato. Nel turbinare di un vento carico di prepotenti sapori salmastri e sovrastato da un cielo colorato del blu più intenso che si potesse immaginare, afferrò un refolo di pensieri e su di essi vi indugiò pigramente. Nonostante avesse ben altro a cui badare, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Lui, che con un cappellaccio calato sopra d’una riccioluta chioma ingrigita, parlottava a una piantina di pomodori quasi ne fosse l’amante. Lui con quell’adorabile ruga sulla tempia, che si rilasciava e quindi s’arricciava nei momenti in cui era particolarmente concentrato. Lui che ripuliva con maniacale attenzione, una dopo l’altra, le foglioline verdi appena nate o che smussava terra umida con scientifica precisione. Lui e quell’ossessione per i dettagli mai tramontata. Lui e gli strambi esperimenti di giadinaggio, i cui rinsecchiti risultati si potevano ancora veder spuntare dal bidone dell’immondizia. Lui, il suo Sherlock che con gli occhiali da lettura calati sul naso si portava dietro una bellezza senza tempo e che conservava con ingenua innocenza. Lui con gli abiti logori e sporchi, gli stivali che salivano su fino al polpaccio, il grembiule color verdone e quel vago rossore sulle guance. Lui e le labbra stese in un ghigno, il volto teso in un’espressione seria e concentrata e quella voce, calda e sensuale, arrochitasi con l’età. Ancora così sensuale.  
  
Lui che non aveva smesso d’essere incredibilmente affascinante e di popolare i sogni del mite, bonario e mai sazio d’avventura, dottor Watson.  
  
«Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa oggi?»  
«Oltre che guardarti? Affatto» scherzò John, tra una risata e uno sbuffo mentre sorseggiava appena del tè freddo alla menta. «Sai, potrebbe essere uno di quei giorni, Sherl» proseguì, prima di lasciarsi cadere indietro contro lo schienale della sedia da giardino sistemata sotto il portichetto. Si pettinava i baffi (quelli per cui tanto Holmes s’era lamentato ma che aveva preso ad amare al pari di tutto il resto), lisciandoli con le punte delle dita. Nel contempo, John rideva.  
«Oh, cielo!» sbottò Sherlock, contrariato mentre si risollevava da terra. «Per quanto dovrò sopportare queste tue sciocche romanticherie?»  
«Te l’ho mai detto che sei dannatamente attraente, Sherlock Holmes?» chiese invece John, del tutto intenzionato a ignorarlo.  
«Ma per la mis…»  
«E che con quegli occhiali riesci a essere ancora più bello? Non hai smesso di essere sensuale, non per me comunque. Lo sai che ti amo più oggi, che sussurri ai pomodori, di quanto non ti amassi anni fa quando rincorrevamo criminali per Londra? Che mi sveglio ogni mattina e per un frangente temo che la mia vita sia stata un sogno? Questo lo sapevi? Tutte le volte che ti guardo mi si annoda lo stomaco e benedico la fortuna che ho avuto, perché Dio mio se ti amo!»  
«Sentimentale» borbottò Sherlock, imbarazzato e distogliendo lo sguardo, ora illanguiditosi appena.  
  
Fu allora che John trovò la voglia di abbandonare quel comodissimo punto d’osservazione holmesiana che s’era trovato. Azzerare le distanze non fu per niente complesso, dovette soltanto far attenzione al basilico e alle zucchine, ma una volta raggiunto lo afferrò le braccia e se lo tirò contro, baciandolo appassionatamente.  
  
Quel giorno, John Watson aggiunse una nota al proprio blog. Già, proprio quello che aveva ripreso a scrivere da quando s’erano trasferiti giù al sud. Una noticina e che forse in pochi compresero davvero ma che per lui voleva dire moltissimo. Come farsi baciare da Sherlock Holmes in un orto (ed essere felici).  
   
  
  
   
**Fine**


End file.
